Skip Boyle
| romaji_name = Hīragi Shūzō | ko_name = 송수철 | ko_rr_name = Song Sucheol | ko_trans_name = Song Soochul | en_name = Skip Boyle | fr_name = Skip Boyle | de_name = Skip Boyle | other_names = Syuzou | gender = Male | relatives = Zuzu Boyle (daughter) | school = You Show Duel School | occupation = Owner of You Show Duel School | anime_deck = Guts Master | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Skip Boyle, known as Shuzo Hiragi or Syuzo Hiiragi ( Hīragi Shūzō) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is Zuzu Boyle's father, and owns You Show Duel School, which his daughter attends. Design Appearance Skip Boyle has dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair. He often wears a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design. Underneath Skip wears a dark blue shirt with another fire design. He also wears a white whistle. Personality Skip is an enthusiastic and passionate person, often using the catchphrase "nekketsu", meaning "fired up", whenever he's excited. He is quite goofy and dramatic at times, causing Zuzu to hit him with her paper fan, but he can be serious if the situation calls for it. He takes great pride in You Show Duel School and does everything he can make it prosper. While it seems like he can be desperate to get more students, and receive their tuition to pay the bills, he is a very caring and responsible person, who cares about Yuya, his daughter and the students more than the money. According to Yoko Sakaki, Skip has the skills to become a Pro Duelist, but believes that winning isn't everything in a Duel. In addition, Skip acts as mentor and somewhat father-figure to Yuya Sakaki in the place of his good friend, Yusho Sakaki. Etymology His Japanese name "Shuzo" may refer to a former professional Japanese tennis player Shuzo Matsuoka who is also known as hot-blooded and energetic like Skip Boyle. Skip Boyle also plays a sport-related Deck ("Guts Master"). Shuzo Matsuoka hosts the "Shuzo Challenge", an annual tennis camp for young children, while Skip Boyle owns the "You Show Duel School" for young Duelists. Biography History .]] Skip was a professional Duelist, as well as a good friend of Yusho Sakaki and Yoko Sakaki. Despite his job, Skip managed to balance his time Dueling and raising his daughter, Zuzu. Later, Skip helped the Sakakis found the You Show Duel School. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V machine.]] Skip ran into the Solid Vision machine's room when Zuzu accidentally destroyed it. Afterward, he was in a state of panic, as he bemoaned that his teaching career and the school would be over. He refused to let Yuya Duel against The Sledgehammer, but was excited when Nico offered the school the newest Solid Vision technology for free. However, Zuzu smacked him on the head with a paper fan and criticized him for going against his word. Later, Skip, Zuzu and Gong Strong went to the Dueling arena to watch Yuya's Duel against The Sledgehammer. After the Duel, Skip returned to You Show Duel School, where he saw Zuzu defeat Yuya in a Duel. Tate signed up for the school, which excited Skip. Not long after those events, Skip hosted a Duel between Yuya and Sora Perse, who claimed that he would soon enter You Show Duel School. Skip chose "Wildest West" as the Action Field, but Sora complained about it because it was boring, so Skip changed it to "Sweets Island". Sora lost the Duel to Yuya, and much to Skip's joy, enrolled in You Show Duel School. Soon after that, Skip was teaching his six students more about Duel Monsters. He was surprised when Zuzu asked him if he could teach You Show Duel School how to Xyz Summon. Skip responded that XYZ summoning was too complicated for him to teach. Later on, Henrietta Akaba arrived at You Show, blaming Yuya for Sylvio's injuries. Skip said that Yuya wouldn't harm anyone and agreed to Mrs. Akaba's deal: if LID defeated Y.S.D.S., the small school would belong to LID, and vice versa. Skip chose a space action field for Yuya and Dipper's Duel, resulting in a embarrassment for Mr.Boyle, because Dipper would thrive in the Duel's action field. Skip was near the Solid Vision machine and loudly asked Yuya to pardon his foolish act. Mr. Boyle was happy that Yuya won the duel, and got disappointed when the man's daughter lost to Julia. Sora refused to duel Kit, so Gong was Skip's last hope. Strong tied in his Duel with Kit, worrying Skip about the small school's future. He witnessed Yuya Duel Declan and was surprised to see the LID president Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, and even Pendulum Summon, stating that none of those summoning types were in Declan's profile. Skip's worry returned when Yuya's duel got paused but was relieved that Henrietta and the other LID members left. Mr. Boyle soon after had a serious talk with an upset Yuya and playfully mocked that Yuya now wasn't the only person who had "pwecious wecious" Pendulum skills, which angered the girls. Skip and Yuya Dueled. During the match, Skip managed to take control of Yuya's Pendulum monsters for a short while, but lost. He was glad that Yuya finally got back to being his normal self. Skip later found out that Zuzu was taking Fusion lessons from Sora and got upset, assuming that she thought that her father's Dueling teachings weren't good enough for her. He told her about her bracelet after hearing her get upset about it. Skip had no idea why Zuzu got upset when she got home. Deck Skip uses a "Guts Master" Deck. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters